Maria Fuwa
Supplemental Information DESIGN Hair color: Black with blue highlights (blue highlights are seen in sunlight) and ponytails that go down adorned with a blue ribbon. Headgear: Grey and triangular shaped headphones with blue-purple decorations Eye color: Purple Dress/Outfit: Jacket with blue and white designs. White and blue gloves, sleeves and suit. Black - blue skirt and socks. Black-blue-purple boots. Nationality/Race: Filipino-Japanese-Canadian/Human HEADCANON will be updated~ Voice Configuration Maria's voicebank's are not released yet. One of Maria's voicebanks are in progress. Her voicebank will be released in Summer 2015. Maria currently supports Japanese only. Here are the upcoming voicebanks: ACT1 SERIES Fuwa Maria tougouORIGINAL ACT1 CV 【致'海不単独音】' * Romaji encoded with hiragana aliases * Full CV Voicebank * VCVlite folder will be released in a few days when she is released Gallery Artwork~ Trivia Real facts as an UTAU creation * Maria's personality is loosely based on her creator. * Maria was not intended to be an UTAUloid. She was originally an OC at first. * She was not intended to be created until the creator (whatthenaia) got interested in music and things related to UTAU. The creator then decided to make her own UTAUloid, Maria Fuwa. Facts as a character (for fun and roleplay) * Hates bitter food with a passion. * Complains when bullied. * Easily distracted. * Bully her and she will attack you with her marker ruthlessly. IF YOU REALLY MEAN IT. * Has an obsession for manga. * Maria is secretly a manga artist. * Her quote/catchphrase is "I AM NOT AN IDIOT!" * Maria prefers to stay indoors. This is mainly because she does not want to get sunburn. * Maria eats a lot of food, and yet she never gets fat. * She likes to collect anime figures. * If sunlight is reflected on her hair, there will be blue hair streaks glowing. * Sometimes she acts tsundere to someone who just teased her. * She hates to see alot of blood due to hemophobia (fear of blood). * Her favorite food is sushi. Usage Clause/Terms of Use General * Do not claim my UTAULOID as your own. * Do not impersonate the creator. * Do not use my UTAULOID for anything illegal or offensive to others. * Do not use my UTAULOID for commercial purposes unless you have obtained permission from me. * I will not hold responsibility if incidents occur. Voicebank & Songs * You do not need permission to use the voicebanks. * Please put the name of the UTAULOID if he/she is used in any of your works. * Do not redistrubute the voicebanks. * Do not redistribute a modified version of any of these UTAULOID's voicebanks. * Do not use the voicebank(s) as a Pitchloid. * Do not use the samples in the voicebanks for another UTAULOID's voicebank. * YOU MAY modify the oto.ini, but do not publicly distribute a modified oto.ini of the voicebank(s) without my permission. Roleplay * You must ask for permission before roleplaying as the character. * Please avoid roleplaying out of character. Fanfiction/Games/Manga/Comics/Fan Art * You may use the character without permission from the creator. * You do not have to follow the given personality. This article is written and certified true and correct by the author of the character. The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice. Please do not vandalize this page. Category:Voicebanks from Canada Category:North America Category:WIP UTAUloids Category:CV Category:VCV lite Category:Lite VCV Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:Single Language UTAUloids using Japanese Language produced in Canada Category:WIPloid Category:UTAUloids with Diphonic Sllyables Category:UTAUloids with Triphonic Syllables Category:Utauloids with CV banks Category:UTAUloids with VCV Samples Category:Female UTAULOID Category:Female UTAUloid Category:Overseas VoicebanksCategory:Romaji encoded UTAUloids